Amon's Brood
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |race=Zerg |type=Enslaved zerg brood |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Amon |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Amon |strength=>5 billionBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Celestial array: Aiur: "Population (zerg): 5 billion." November 10, 2015 |special=At least one brutalisk |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Aiur Brood and other feral zerg |established=2506 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=2506 |restored= |status=Dissolved }} Amon's Brood (or Amon's Zerg, or the Amon Brood) was a zerg brood that served the fallen xel'naga Amon. They were subjugated from former feral zerg groups outside the control of the main Zerg Swarm such as those left on Aiur after the Overmind's destruction. Its ranks included several older zerg strains no longer used by Kerrigan's Swarm, such as the airborne queen, the scourge, the guardian, and the corruptor, along with more recently developed breeds, including the viper and the swarm host. It did not possess brood lords or any of Abathur's specially-evolved strains. Amon's hybrid frequently led these zerg into battle. History Reclamation of Aiur Amon's Brood made its first appearance on Aiur in 2506 during the Daelaam's first attempt to retake the planet. In the early stages of the invasion, the zerg behaved like uncoordinated ferals and posed little threat to the protoss armies. However, as the protoss continued their advance across Aiur, the zerg they encountered started showing signs of intelligence and coordination. The protoss eventually discovered that the hybrid led these zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015 On Artanis's instructions, Zeratul attempted to leave for Korhal to retrieve the Keystone, only to discover that his Void Seeker had been destroyed. Moments later, Amon's zerg ambushed him. Zeratul's stalkers killed the attackers, but Zeratul was concerned because the zerg in the area were supposed to have been eradicated. Zeratul sent his stalkers to the nearest Nexus point to warn the protoss stationed there. After fighting past zerglings and mutalisks, the stalkers reached the Nexus point, only to find it abandoned. Selendis then warned Zeratul that a number of templar, including Artanis, had mysteriously vanished from the Khala. While searching for these missing templar, Zeratul's forces had to fight past more of Amon's zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Growing Shadow (in English). 2015-11-10. After Amon corrupted the Khala and seized control of the majority of the templar, he deployed his brood alongside the corrupted protoss against Artanis and his remaining followers, who were attempting to escape Aiur in the Spear of Adun. Artanis's forces held off the enslaved zerg and protoss long enough to escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: The Spear of Adun (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Fall of Shakuras Later, Amon's Brood launched a direct assault on Shakuras through the warp gate from Aiur. Accompanied by Void thrashers and hybrid, the Amon brood swiftly infested the planet, decimating the Nerazim Shadow Guard and laying waste to their cities. The protoss under Artanis arrived just in time with the Spear of Adun to engage the zerg and evacuate the surviving Nerazim to the arkship. Rather than allow Amon possession of the planet, Matriarch Vorazun decided to destroy Shakuras and all the zerg upon it. In accordance to her plan, Artanis lured as many zerg and hybrid to Shakuras as possible before overloading the xel'naga temple and destroying the whole planet, killing all the zerg and hybrid on it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Amon's Reach. (in English). November 10, 2015Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Last Stand. (in English). November 10, 2015 Assault on Endion Amon's Brood later infested the surface of Endion and tried to prevent the Daelaam from reactivating the Purifiers. When Artanis's forces deactivated the stasis grid surrounding Cybros, Amon's zerg and hybrid quickly invaded the station and tried to destroy the core matrix. However, the Daelaam awakened the Purifiers, and with their aide, cleansed Cybros of Amon's zerg. Shortly afterwards, the Purifiers activated Cybros's purification cannon and annihilated the zerg on the surface of Endion.Blizzard Entertainment. Legacy of the Void. Mission: Unsealing the Past. (in English). November 10, 2015Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Purification. (in English). November 10, 2015 Ongoing Conflict As the End War raged on, Amon's Brood were deployed across multiple battlefronts, and allied commanders rose to meet them. The brood used its Nydus Brood and Winged Brood to fight the forces of the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, The Vermillion Problem (in English). 2016-08-21. Return to Aiur Amon's Brood appeared for a final time when the Daelaam invaded Aiur again. These zerg attempted to stop Alarak and Vorazun, and later Artanis, from disabling Aiur's psionic matrix. Amon's zerg also attacked the Spear of Adun, preventing the ship from supporting Artanis's strike teams.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Karax quotations: "It's a shame the Spear of Adun must engage Amon's zerg brood. Its aid would make our task a great deal simpler." November 10, 2015 Despite the brood's efforts, Artanis, accompanied by his Nerazim, Purifier and Tal'darim allies, succeeded in destroying the three key structures powering the psi matrix, thereby delaying the Golden Armada's return.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 With Aiur temporarily cut off from the Golden Armada, Amon used his zerg, along with hybrid, void shades, and corrupted protoss, to defend his host body. Once again, they failed, and the protoss destroyed Amon's host form.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: The Host. (in English). November 10, 2015 As the protoss prepared to use the Keystone to extract Amon from the Khala, Amon sent his remaining zerg, and later the corrupted Golden Armada against Artanis's forces in a furious, desperate effort to destroy the Keystone. Despite the zerg and corrupted protoss's overwhelming numbers, the unified protoss held off the attackers long enough to activate the Keystone and remove Amon from the Khala.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015. At Artanis's urging, the newly-freed templar severed their nerve cords, banishing Amon back to the Void. With Amon gone, the Daelaam reclaimed Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liberation and Legacy. (in English). 2015. Sub-Broods *Nydus Brood *Winged Brood References Category:Amon's Forces Category:Swarm zerg broods